The Things You Do For Love
by ThePotterPatrol
Summary: When Sirius gets torn up about Remus doing something he shouldn't have, Sirius goes after a girl that he is very close to but just how far will he go to show Remus what he's missing out on when he produces a relationship with a gorgeous girl with an appearance that could make Marilyn Monroe envy her? PLENTY MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! RL SB xxx I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!


**Authors Note: Hello dear readers, this is the first fanfic I have ever done so please be kind, reviews are most certainly welcome.**

**WARNINGS: there will be; swearing, sexual content, cruel jokes and talk of injuries. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Rated M for future chapters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sirius sat alone at the back of the Library's Restricted Section at five to six in the late afternoon. He'd been there all day since four o'clock this morning and, seeing it was the holidays, he had no intention of going back. He looked at his reflection in the ancient, shined mahogany wood of the _'Restricted Potions' _cabinet and was thoroughly annoyed at the fact his reflection had red, splotchy eyes. He could hear Madam Pince approaching yet he made no effort to hide. "Here you are, Mr Black," she said with a warm smile. Surprisingly, she'd handed Sirius a tray of food with a bottle of pumpkin juice. "They're looking for you, came in here seven times already you know?" She muttered to him. All he did was sniffle in response.

Madam Pince had left Sirius saying she didn't mind if he slept there during the night, feeling pity for the usually happy, outgoing and playful as he was in obvious states of distress. He recalled the previous memory as to why he was so upset;

-Flashback, approximately three thirty am, earlier that day-

_Sirius lay quietly in his bed wondering where his fellow Marauders were, most importantly, where Remus was. He'd discovered his feelings for Remus were far past that if friendship. He didn't want Remus to know but then again he did so told him that he felt something and was shocked when Remus had said he was gay and he felt a little more with Sirius than friendship. Sirius had always feared skinny love and he would beat himself up about it if he'd found out his chance with Remus was gone because he procrastinated. He glanced at his clock and barely five minutes had gone by, "where are they?" He wondered aloud. Seconds later James' distinct could be heard above the others. He was now extremely hurt that the others had planned something without him. "So Moony, did you really do it? Grab her tits I mean?" He heard James ask loudly, hoping that hadn't been at all true. "Yeah! It was sick!" He exclaimed loudly, the wide smile he must've been wearing could be heard in his voice. "No," Sirius whispered in shock, feeling his eyes prickle with tears he didn't care to let fall. _

_Suddenly he shot up out of bed, ran out the door without a second look and ran. He ran for at least twenty minutes before deciding the library was best._

__-End Flashback-

So now, here sat Sirius, still crying from the previous events, listening to one borrowed 1950's love song album, muggle bands, from one of his good friends from Slytherin, Jacqueline Athena Kiriakos, a gorgeous Greek girl, 6th year, of whom was so similar to Sirius that they could've been related. The girl had such a flair for the fifties, so much so that she wore beautiful and expensive halter neck flair dresses and skirts that reached her mid-shin and her hair was so elegant that it would've rivaled that of Marilyn Monroe.

After a while Sirius thought about going out with her. Maybe she could help him get his mind off Remus. She was pretty, smart, brave, loyal and ambitious; all the qualities of the other houses, and it was only because she more Slytherin qualities than Gryffindor that she was put in the house of Salazar Slytherin. Sirius wasn't gay but he had fancied Remus for a few months now. So, without anymore debating he stood up, wiped his eyes and walked out of the library. He knew that Jacqui would be reading somewhere in the castle so he was off to get the map.

after ten minutes of dawdling he reached the fat ladies portrait. "the den," he muttered as the portrait slid open. "Padfoot! We were so worri-" Remus and James began simultaneously until Sirius cut them off.

"where's the map?" He asked annoyed.

"Why?" Peter, James and Remus all asked.

"Because I need to find someone so where is it?" He was really annoyed now.

"Here," James muttered scared, as if Sirius was going to hit him. He searched the map for her and found her sitting on the stairs on the forth floor. "There!" He beamed at the map before throwing it on the table and racing out if the common room. "Padfoot? Where are you going? Who are you looking for?" James shouted as they all followed quickly.

when he finally reached the forth floor he found Jacqui sitting gracefully on the last step, wearing her favorite black dress with white lace, polka dots and ribbon and her dark ebony hair beautifully curled to that of a pin up girl, reading her Enid Blyton novel like an angel. He then discovered he may have some feeling for his favorite girl after all. "Hey Jacqui!" He called from the top of the stairs. "Yeah Siri?" she asked looking up at him.

"Wanna go out with me?" He asked, flashing a smile for the first time since he'd seen Remus. "Oh my, I'd love to," she said smiling, looking around at the others gaping mouths, then she noticed something out of place; Remus was the only one who looked hurt at Sirius' words. "I'll come by your dorm tomorrow and we'll go to Hogsmead okay? Thanks Jacqui," he finished, smiling even wider at Remus' expression.

* * *

**Authors Note: let me know what you think I want to know if you want the chapters longer or shorter more description or less ayou your thoughts on Sirius' new date. Please tell :)**


End file.
